


Mourning Thrice

by Merely_Specters



Series: Snippets of a Far-Off World [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merely_Specters/pseuds/Merely_Specters
Summary: Thor mourns Loki three times.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Snippets of a Far-Off World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922599
Kudos: 17





	Mourning Thrice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2018.

The first time that Loki died, Thor branded his insignia into his arm guards. He looked at them every morning to remind himself why he needed to be humble.

The second time that Loki died, Thor braided a lock of his hair into his own. Thor honored Loki’s sacrifice and promised himself that he would do so until the end of time.

When Thanos began strangling Loki, a small part of Thor’s mind began to wonder how Loki would get out of this mess. When Loki stopped breathing, that part of his mind stood in silent defiance. He can’t be dead. He’d never been dead before.

It was later that Thor began to imagine where Loki might go. Loki had died in battle ( _if_ he died), but he died a less honorable death ( _trying to stab his enemy in the back, always the trickster_ ), so would that be enough? Would the Norns accept it that way?

But Loki wasn’t dead, so it didn’t matter.

_(If Loki didn’t make it to Valhalla, would he be sentenced to an eternal abyss of darkness and cold? Would Hela bring him to her realm?)_

It was best not to think too hard about Loki’s fate.

But Thor started thinking, and he couldn’t stop.

As he burned alive in a dying star, he wondered.

_If this is it, will I join Loki?_

He never got the chance to find out.

The third time that Loki died, Thor couldn’t find it within himself to admit it that this time, his death was permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of one of my old one shots—I'm making them separate works to avoid having a one shot collection on my dash that's forever incomplete.


End file.
